A Different Kind of Magic
by IchxLiebexBillx
Summary: Cute one shot of James proposing to Lily. Based off a dream I had, R&R please!


**A Different Kind of Magic**

**Me and my friend have been wanting to write a Lily and James fic forever and we finally had an idea! It's based off a dream of mine featuring my perfect proposal and I realized that with some editing we could make it work for Lily. We wrote this together and hope you all like it!**

**Reviews make me happy, just take 5 seconds of your time to let us know. Even if you thought it was bad, but please back up your opinion if that's the case =P**

**So here is our one-shot of how James proposed to Lily.**

"Wake up."

These words alone are never enjoyable, but when combined with someone's hands covering your eyes it's downright startling.

"Come on Lil, wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Hearing that name instantly put me at ease. Only one person has ever called me that.

"James, what time is it?"

"1:00 in the morning."

"Then explain to me why I'm awake." Sarcasm practically dripped from every word.

"I would, but that would ruin the surprise."

"OK, I'm up, I'm up. This better be worth it." I threw my feet over the edge of my bed and sat up. Of course James made sure my eyes were covered the whole time. "Now what?"

"Put this on." A piece of fabric was suddenly thrust into my hands.

"If this is some sort of sex toy, I swear-"

His outburst of laughter interrupted me.

"No silly, it's a blindfold. Although if you really wanted to-"

"Shut up Potter." I quickly threw the blindfold on. "Here, happy?"

"Quite." I could feel his face drawing closer to mine

"You aren't getting anything until I find out what is going on."

"Well, grab my arm and let's go." Turns out I didn't even have to because he eagerly looped his arm through mine. Apparently he could feel my apprehension.

"Come on Evans," he said in that adorable voice that always made me melt inside, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Potter." Then I felt the sickening sensation that comes with apparating. Like I was being shoved through a tube without air. When we finished and my feet hit ground I could smell freshly mown grass and night air, as well as hear a river nearby.

"Where are we?"

"Just take my hand and follow me, it isn't much further."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, maybe if you…no." With that he grabbed my hand and started dragging me forward. We walked for what seemed like hours but I'm sure was only a few minutes if that. The whole thing was quite nerve-racking, I could be anywhere in the world right now. Anything at all could happen without me knowing, I didn't even have my wand! What if-

Then the more rational side of my brain kicked in. _James wouldn't take you anywhere dangerous, he would never let anything or anyone hurt you. _With that comforting thought in mind I followed him for a few more footsteps when we stopped.

"You can take your blindfold off now." Of all the things I could have imagined in my wildest dreams, this wasn't one of them.

We were standing directly beneath the Eiffel Tower! It's night time lights were almost as magical as the world I'd come to love. The Seine River off to the left carrying the reflection of the world's prettiest city. For a calm night the city seemed almost alive. Underneath the Tower was a picnic set up so traditionally it was practically a cliché. Down to the red and white tablecloth and wicker picnic basket.

"Happy 1 year anniversary." Since I was still rendered speechless he placed a kiss on my cheek. I shot him a questioning look, this was so muggle-like, how did he set this up?

As always it seemed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I went to a thing called the library." He couldn't completely hide the blush showing on his cheeks as he looked at his feet. He was just too cute and I was at a loss for words so I just wrapped my arms around him.

"Glad you like it." I could feel more than see his smile.

"You did all this for me?"

"No I did it for Sirius, of course this is for you! I just figured since you spent half your life being a muggle you'd want a more muggle-style celebration, or present."

"Just for our 1 year?"

"What do you mean just?" His eyes gave away more than his answer, he couldn't get them to stop darting around if he tried.

"James, you never really could lie to me, what's going on?"

"Nothing! And it hurts to hear you questioning my motives!" He instantly put on the fakest sad face I had ever seen.

"Why did it have to be at 1:00 in the morning?"

"No reason." Again his eyes said more than his words but I decided to drop it seeing as this moment was already beyond perfect.

We went and sat down under the Eiffel Tower, but rather than sit and eat the food James had brought, we just lay down and stared up at the stars. It was one of those moments so blissfully perfect neither of us had to say anything.

That is until James looked at his watch.

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him and out into the open field.

"More surprises?"

"Just one." He stopped and turned around and looked me in the eye with the most excitement I'd ever seen on his face. In the distance I heard what sounded like rain drops but I was too caught up in James' last plan to notice.

"Lily Evans, I asked you out for the first time 3 years ago, and continuously since then. I never thought I could feel something better than the feeling I got when you finally said yes. But I was wrong. Every second we've spent together, every stolen moment on Hogwarts grounds, every kiss, hell every time you crinkle your nose when you laugh, has been more magical than any spell. But today, I think I might be able to top all of those feeling. I just need one thing from you."

Suddenly many things happened simultaneously. The rain I had heard in the distance had finally caught up with us and I began to feel the fat drops on my head. James sank to one knee and began to rummage inside his pockets for something, I didn't need to guess what it was.

He pulled out a small square box and looked up at me, his brown eyes shining with anticipation. He ignored the drops of rain splattering his glasses and his wet hair plastered to his face.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

For the second time that night, all I could do was throw my arms around him, my actions speaking for me. I pulled away and he slid the ring onto my finger, smiling from ear to ear. I looked down at my beautifully simplistic ring knowing that he could have bought one much more ostentatious. But he knew that wasn't me.

I knew nothing I could say would express how happy I was so I decided to show him. That was a kiss I will never forget. Every possible thing we could have said to each other, we did with that kiss.

Then in typical James fashion, the moment was ruined. "I still think I should have gone with the Hippogriff idea."

"Oh shut up Potter." I playfully slapped the side of his shoulder before going back to kissing him.

Although the evening was filled with clichés, it couldn't have been more perfect. Most people only dream about nights like these, never live them. And with almost no magic involved, I'd gotten mine. As far as I'm concerned, I could die tomorrow and be happy.


End file.
